


But Just Maybe....

by authorbooklover



Series: A way with words [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Child Abuse, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorbooklover/pseuds/authorbooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants Tony to let go, if Tony lets go then who will he be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Just Maybe....

**Author's Note:**

> After this I'm only going to write only a couple more parts

Steve sat in the living room not really paying attention to what the others were watching on tv. His thoughts were focused on Tony. The way he acted whenever Steve had mentioned Howard worried the soldier. Steve could tell that the two men might not have had that great of a relationship while Tony was growing up but could it really have been that bad? 

"Cap?" Bruce was looking at him worried. "Are you alright?" 

Nodding his head Steve went to leave the room only to pause. Turning around he looked at the other Avengers. "What do you all know about Howard Stark?" 

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

Shrugging Steve shuffled his feet. "I asked Stark to tell me about him, since I knew him in the war and he got defensive." 

Clint snorted and took a drink of his beer. "Well yea he got defensive. His old man was an asshat to him. Did you not see the videos on SHIELDS files? Man that dude had issues. He tore Tony down for every-" Natasha elbowed him in the ribs.

"Look Steve, Tony hasn't had the best experience with his father. He was always compared to him until he died. Even after everyone would ask what would your father think. It was tough on Stark. You really need to hear more of this from Tony himself." Natasha turned back to the tv, clearly indicating that the discussion was over. 

Sighing Steve, left the living room deep in thought about the two geniuses. 

 

Growling Tony threw a wrench at Dummy, "Goddamint you piece of- you know what no, just go to your station I don't even care anymore." Dummy hung his claw and started to roll away when the workshop door hissed open.

Tony ignored the blonde that had just walked in, hoping that if he wished hard enough he would just disappear. 

"Stark, I think we need to talk about yesterday." Steve sat on the stool next to Tony.

Huffing Tony moved to the other side of the work table. "No we don't Capsicle. There isn't anything to talk about."

Steve ran a hand threw his hair. Looking around at the holograms he tried to think of a way to approach this subject. "I knew your dad in the war Tony, but I get this feeling that I don't know the man he became and i would really like it if I could."

Tony kept his gaze focused on the hologram in front of his face trying desperately to keep the darkness at bay. Steve only wanted to talk to Tony because of Howard. He only cared about Tony because of his father.

"Like I said before, there's nothing to tell." Tony was proud that his hands were not shaking at the moment.

"I think there is. I saw the SHIELD files. I watched the videos that he created for SHIELD, I saw all his public appearances," Steve paused. "I saw the home videos that he gave to SHIELD. You look more like your mother than him."

Tony let go of the tool he was holding and stumbled back into a stool. "You don't know anything Rogers!" Tony spat at Steve. Turning away he tried desperately to get the shaking under control. If Steve watched those videos then he must have seen...

"He was wrong about you Stark. Everything he said about you was wrong." Tony jumped when he felt Steve's hand land on his shoulder.

Steve could feel the man shaking underneath his hand. Slowly turning Tony around Steve's heart broke at the lost look on his face. His eyes were unfocused as if reliving a past memory.

"No Rogers, he wasn't wrong. He was right." Shoving off the soldiers hand, Tony walked on unsteady legs towards the elevator, turning before he got in, he looked Steve right in the eye. "I'm nothing compared to him, every invention every idea, is built on top of what he already accomplished. I'm nothing but a dirty shadow of greatness" The doors hissed closing behind the broken man.

Tony didn't hear Steve throw a beaker against the wall and curse the man he thought he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> And I know it's short. I promise the next part will be longer.


End file.
